


Website

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gifts, M/M, Money, Sugar Daddy, Website - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy meets Harry at the coffee shop where he is usually working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman.
> 
> Here is my new story of Kingsman. I gotten the idea while reading some Kingsman stories on here. So hopefully, this would be to you're liking.

"You need to get laid, Eggsy," Eggsy Unwin's best mate, Roxy said one day.

Eggsy stares at her as he and Roxy were in the small coffee shop of the workplace that Eggsy works. "You do realize that I'm still working, Rox?"

Roxy grins at him, "You're off work in five minutes. Why don't you serve that customer over there that's signaling you?" She suggested.

Eggsy looks back and saw a man with posh clothings and wearing glasses, was indeed signaling for him to come over there. "Duty calls," he said as he quickly went to the man to serve him.

Once Eggsy was done with his shift, he went to sit in front of Roxy. "Now, what were you telling me earlier?" He asks calmly.

"If memory serves me right, you're into daddy kink, aren't you?" She asked.

"Rox!" Eggsy hisses as their was a family right behind Roxy.

"What? It's true though, isn't it?"

Eggsy glares, "Are we really going to have our conversation here?" He asked.

Roxy ignores him as she continues. "There's this website called: Daddies For Me. You should check it out," She said as she was pulling out paper and a pen.

"Roxy, are you matchmaking here?" Eggsy asked.

"Somewhat. That bloke that you served has been stealing glances at you. Why not do him? He looks like to be in you're league," Roxy said.

Eggsy huffs. "He looks like to be around in his fifties," he said.

"So? When does age matter to you?" Roxy asked as she gave him the paper. "Go to that website and try it out. Signing up is free. There's a two month trial free period going now, but afterwards, you have to pay £20 monthly," She explained.

Eggsy stares at the paper on the table momentarily before saying: "I'll think about it" making Roxy grin.

\-------

Later that night when Eggsy was in his flat, he decided to go online before going to bed. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing what Roxy suggested him to do.

The sign up for the website was indeed free and he began to read the testimonials of the page.

I found my sugar daddy when I was back in high school. And now we are married! 28, M. Hughes

My sugar daddy has been very nice to me. He doesn't force me to have sex and only asks of me if I was willing to do so each time we meet. 23, S. Joy

I was able to pay for my loans thanks to my sugar daddy. Even though we ended our arrangement, we are still friends. 21, K. Christie 

Eggsy frowns as he spotted a testimonial that only gave two stars.

All the man that I encountered just wanted me for my boobs. Not one just want me. I tried to end the last arrangement, but he kept of following me. I had to call the police and put a restraining order! Thanks to this site, I have to move somewhere else so I won't be found. 25, Y. Allan

There was no picture beside the name and there was several others that were like that. He frowned even harder thinking if this website was safe or not.

After several minutes thinking, he decided to give it a shot. He was twenty-seven, if anything happens to him, well…he can use the karate and gymnastics moves that he learned back then.

After setting up his picture and profile, he decided to look for some sugar daddies that were around in the area. To his surprise, he found someone familiar. It was the bloke that he served earlier today!

His name was Harry Hart, age fifty-five, and hadn't logged into his account since two days ago. He decided to send him a message anyway.

Hi daddy!

I wonder if you will remember me as the server who served you in the coffee shop? If you see this message, can we exchange numbers? I am new to this website and am willing to give it a go.

Eggsy

Eggsy reread the message before sending it. He looked for more sugar daddies before looking at the time and seeing that it was getting late.

He groaned. He had to wake up early for his shift at 8am. Hopefully he can sleep.

\-------

The following morning, he had woken up at 6:30am so that he could get ready for his shift. Luckily the coffee shop was a block or two from his flat.

Before going to the bathroom, he decided to check his messages that was on Daddies For Me. There were at least five messages and one of them was indeed from Harry Hart. He decided to open it, to read it.

My dear boy, Eggsy:

Yes, I indeed remember you from the other day. However it was by chance that we met since I was only at the coffee shop as I was waiting on for a friend. Unfortunately, I live fifteen minutes away from you're coffee shop.

However, since you found me on here. I wouldn't mind meeting up while you weren't working. Will you tell me you're work schedule for this week so that I could figure something out? Since you put you're address on here, I sent you something and hopefully you could wear it to work if you want.

I was still up when you sent the message last night so I had time to go get it. You're landlady has the gift box. So please speak to her. Once you open the box, you will also find my phone number.

Harry

Eggsy smiles as he quickly sends a message to Harry and all of the other messages. He wasn't sure yet which sugar daddy he should keep. But he was hoping that it would be Harry. By the time he finished sending all his messages, it was already 6:53am.

Eggsy swore at the time. It looks like there would be no breakfast today and had to eat the pastries at work today. Thanks a lot Roxy…


	2. A Spy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Harry has a new mission and it involves someone they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like it.

"Must you torture me by coming here everyday? Don't you have work?" Eggsy asked annoyed.

"Hmm, I'm on my lunch break, Eggsy. You know that I'm a sales associate at the bookstore next door," Roxy said.

Eggsy huffed, "Nothing exciting goes there," he said.

"Hah! I met my sugar daddy while being there," Roxy said.

"Wait a sec! For how long the two of you…?"

"Oh for about, uh, almost two years now? His technically becoming my boyfriend now," Roxy said with a smile.

"How come I didn't know about this? We've known each other for five years!" Eggsy exclaims.

Roxy laughs as there was a ping on her mobile device. She read the text message as she turns to look towards the window.

Eggsy follows her gaze and saw a bold man that looks like the same age as Harry, but a bit younger. There was another ping but this time it was coming from Eggsy's own phone.

He looks at it to read the text message:

H.Hart: How do you like the necklace? I'm sure it looks good on you.

Eggsy took a selfie of himself wearing the necklace before an angry customer called out to him asking for more coffee. He sighed as he saw Roxy's sugar daddy coming up, "be right back. I have to serve this customer," he said apologetic as he left.

"Harry is sure smitten with him," Roxy's sugar daddy said with a smirked.

"How so, Merlin? Harry might not be the only sugar daddy that he chosen," Roxy pointed out.

"You should had seen him in the office this morning. He was completely out of it during the meeting," Merlin said chuckling a bit.

"Mmm, was you're boss there from the tailor shop?" Roxy asked as she still doesn't believe that Merlin works for the corporation of the tailor shop.

"Yep and the rest of the team," Merlin replied.

"So daddy," Roxy said purring making Merlin fidgeted a bit. "What brings you here?"

When Eggsy came back after serving a few customers, he saw that Roxy wasn't around but Merlin was.

Merlin looks at him and smiles, "So Eggsy, I'm sure you have questions for me," he said.

"Loads…"

\-------

It took more than an hour for the conversation since Eggsy had to do some cashiering due to the lack of staff along with serving. Before Eggsy knew it, it was the end of his shift.

"Hey Eggsy, you seemed preoccupied today. Who was that man you were talking to earlier?" Eggsy's teammate, Karen asked.

"He's Roxy's boyfriend," Eggsy replies making Karen's eyes widened. Before she could say anything else, there was a ping as Eggsy excuses himself.

He looks at his phone to see the numerous text messages that he had missed:

A.Greene: Eggsy, can we video chat later on? I would love to see how fit you're, baby.

B.Ashworth: Do you have time to dirty talk with me, love? I'm pretty horny here.

H.Hart: I got a text that Merlin is there with Roxy. So now you know Roxy's sugar daddy. How do you like the necklace? Does it suit you?

B.Ashworth: (image) Here's a picture of me naked, baby. I'm hard and waiting for you, love.

Eggsy quickly sent texts to all his sugar daddies along with the picture for Harry. The picture that Banning Ashworth had attached made him hardened and he hoped that he could get back to his flat without nobody noticing.

He's cock was hung, thick and hard. He was aching to ride it and he hope that Ashworth would meet up with him in his flat for the night.

He finally finished texting until another text came up:

H.Hart: Do you want to meet tonight? I got off work early.

E.Unwin: I'm sorry, but I'm meeting with my other sugar daddy tonight. Rain check?

H.Hart: Of course. I'll wait forever for you.

Eggsy felt guilty for turning down Harry. The next time he sees Harry, he will definitely give him a blowjob or something.

\-------

"Galahad, what's gotten you look so disappointed?" Arthur asked as he came into Harry's office after Harry had send the text to Eggsy.

Harry looks up and saw that Merlin was with him. "Nothing sir, I was thinking of something," he lied.

"Well Galahad, that mission in Cardiff has been cancelled thanks to Tristan," Merlin said sighing. 

"So it is a connection," Harry said.

"Yes, but you have a new mission now and that is to find Dean Baker," Arthur said.

"Who?"

"Dean Baker is someone who sells illegal drugs. We believe there's been a leak in our organization," Arthur explained.

"Someone in our organization is selling drugs that we use for missions. We want you to infiltrate his ring," Merlin said.

"But how? If it's someone within Kingsman…"

"Arthur, if you may leave please. This is the part where I tell him something personal," Merlin said.

Arthur looks at the two men before nodding. "Very well, but if this mission is personal…"

"Not personal to Galahad, sir," Merlin lies.

Arthur nodded, "Yell if you need anything," he said leaving the room.

"Merlin?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, try not to panic, but you know Dean Baker? He is the stepdad of Eggsy Unwin," Merlin said.

Harry gaped at Merlin, he so wanted to strangle Merlin cause whose panicking? He is!

\-------

Eggsy was in absolute heaven as he rode Ashworth's cock. Just feeling it inside him was making him pleasureable.

"Oh fuck. Fuck me hard daddy, please!" Eggsy begs as Banning pounds into him hard, making the bed creak with each thrust.

There was a loud bang and it froze Eggsy in pleasure as Banning didn't seem to hear it. 

"BOY!"

Banning heard that yell as he scrambles out off Eggsy. "Baby, whose…"

Eggsy didn't had time to say something as the door opened with a strong kick. Dean Baker stood outside with two of his right hand men. 

The only time Dean Baker ever get mad is when something had gone wrong in his underground drug selling and then he uses his anger toward him.

Dean looks at the situation in front if him and saw Banning. Banning was frozen in fear as he was only half naked. "Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked with a sneer.

"I'm…."

"His my boyfriend!" Eggsy lies quickly from the bed.

"Hmm, well then. The two of you, have some fun with my stepson while I beat the shit out off his boyfriend," Dean said as the two men began to advanced towards Eggsy on the bed.

"Y-You can't do that!"

"And why can't I?" Dean asked as he was in front of Banning.

"The police! He'll tell the police if you do."

"Oh very well. I don't want that now, do I?" Dean asked as he looks at Banning's face. "Scram before I change my mind. If you tell the police about what happened here…." Dean threantens.

Banning shook his head as he grabs his shirt quickly before leaving the room without a glance at Eggsy. Eggsy blinks, well, that's one sugar daddy who wouldn't save him.

"Now that the pest is gone, men, leave us alone and wait in the living room," Dean said and the two men obeyed without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going, but let's hope it leads to a nice ending, eh? The next chapter hopefully should be up before I leave on vacation this Saturday. How was the chapter? Good or bad?


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Merlin figures out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story! Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you guys like this one.

The following day Eggsy was a bit late coming into his work place. His manager was a bit disappointed but a bit surprised at the bruise on his eye.

"I was clumsy yesterday as I hit against something," Eggsy lies as the manager had frowned. Nevertheless, the manager made him worked anyway as Eggsy finds himself pouring coffee for a customer when he heard the bell of the door opening.

Eggsy looks up and saw Merlin coming in with Harry this time as they sat down at a booth. He frowns as he went back to get more coffee but to also check in the messages that he may missed.

D.William: I'm sorry that I didn't saw you're message until now love. Do you want to meet up?

K.Watson: Will you suck my cock baby, please? It's so hard right now.

H.Hart: How was you're night, love? Merlin and I may be coming in for a cup of coffee.

And there was the text that he had missed as he quickly sends a text message to the other daddies that he had messaged the other night.

He got the coffee again to go over and pour some for Harry and Merlin. There was another bell sound as Eggsy looks up and saw his coworker. "Hi Brennan!" He exclaims as the man wave grudgingly.

He looks back at Harry and Merlin and saw that the two were a bit stiffed. He went over to pour them coffee. "Is anything wrong?" Eggsy asked.

Harry gasped as he saw the black eye on Eggsy's face. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was clumsy and hit against something," Eggsy lies again. "So what can I get you?"

"Eggsy, love, how long has Brennan been working here?" Merlin asked.

Eggsy frowns, "A few months? His last job was stressful and so he became a dishwasher," he said.

"Eggsy, Merlin and I want pancakes with hash browns and bacon," Harry said.

Eggsy nodded as he took down their order. It was clear that the two men wanted privacy for now.

\-------

"Did he recognized us?" Merlin asked.

Harry shook his head. "His a bit of a grouch today. I can't believe one of our own is working here," he said.

"He gotten fired, remember Harry? We hadn't heard from the ex-Lamorak after that," Merlin said as he sighed. "I have to check in with Arthur and tell him otherwise," Merlin added.

"Do you think it's him?" Harry asked.

"He may not be the only person. Remember Harry, his a genius. He can hack into our website and steal the information he wanted to. Possibly knowing what drugs we keep and sending it to someone from the inside," Merlin explained.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't we be alerted if we got hacked? He tried it before, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes but Arthur gave him a second chance. After disobeying him on a mission, he gotten fired. He jeopardize everyone that was with him that day," Merlin said.

"So he may be living as a double life now. Merlin, we might need some outside help here," Harry said.

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking you're thinking?" Merlin asked.

Harry nodded, "Hopefully it is," he said.

"We need Arthur's app…" Merlin didn't finished as Eggsy returned with their orders.

"Thank you love," Harry said smiling.

"If you need anything else, just signal me and I'll come over," Eggsy said.

"My dear, how much do you know of Brennan?" Harry asked.

"Not much, but he does ask a lot about my stepdad," Eggsy said frowning.

"You're stepdad?" Harry asked bewildered even though he already knew who it was.

Eggsy was about to answer but he saw his manager signaling him to come over. Eggsy swore, "Can I text you about this later?" He asked.

"Better yet, why don't you and Roxy come over to my place tonight? Tell her Merlin will be there," Harry said.

Eggsy nodded, "Sure. Just text me you're address," he said and he left before Harry could say anything else.

"I don't think that's wise," Merlin hissed.

"Believe me, it is. Just don't tell Arthur yet. I want to see where this follows through," Harry said.

Merlin sighed, "His going to be suspicious," he said.

"No he won't," Harry said as Merlin didn't believed him.

\-------

"Wow, Dean made a real deal on you're door last night," Roxy said as she was at the flat of Eggsy's later that night.

"Yea, I have to pay for that in my next paycheck," he said sighing. "Guess what my daddy gave me," he said excitedly as he took out two small boxes from the cabinet.

"Show me!"

Eggsy opened the boxes to reveal matched bracelet and ring to the necklace that he wore. "It's pretty, isn't it?" He asked.

Roxy nodded but frowns, "his making you into his girl!" She exclaims laughing making Eggsy make a face at her.

" Shut up!" He said making Roxy just laugh harder. Eggsy groans, "Some friend you're," he said making Roxy grin.

"You love me anyways," She said.

Eggsy sighed, "No doubt," he said as there was a pause before Eggsy said anything. "I decided to have two daddies only, Roxy. The others were just plain annoying," he said.

"Who?" Roxy asked intrigued.

"I've been texting Dan William at work today and he seems a nice guy. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow. And the other sugar daddy is Harry," Eggsy said.

"Well, I hope you do make a choice," Roxy said grinning. "What I want to know is: Are you going to tell someone about Dean Baker? And what about you're mum and sister? Are they safe?" She asked.

Eggsy sighed, "I really don't know what to do, Rox. I wish I could do something about his smuggling ring and put him in jail…"

"Why not join and try to get evidence?" Roxy suggested.

"Rox!"

"What? It was only a suggestion!"

There was a ping on Eggsy's phone as he looks to see who it was. It was a text message from Dan William.

D.William: I want to bang you into next week Eggsy, where you can't walk at all. I'll pound you so hard that you even forget my name. I want you baby. I'm so hard right now that I can't wait for tomorrow. I send you a check on you're profile message. 

Eggsy looks and sure enough, there was a electronic check waiting for him at the website. He gaped as the check was £500 pounds for him.

"What is it?" Roxy asked curious.

"Dan gave me a check for £500 pounds," Eggsy said showing it to her.

"Not surprising," Roxy said shaking her head, "when I first met Merlin, he gave me £600 pounds," She said.

"What did you do to repay him?"

"He got the best sex of his life that day. Every time he gives me a check, I let him fuck me into oblivion. You should do that to Dan tomorrow," Roxy said.

Eggsy was about to say something but swore when he looks at the time. "We gotta go," he said.

"What will you do to Harry once we are there?" Roxy asked as she put on her coat.

"Give him a blowjob that he will never forget," Eggsy said grinning as Roxy smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, good or bad? The next chapter there would be intimate stuff. Bad news: I won't update until a week since I'll be going on vacation. Unless, I somehow find a way that I can do so during my vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I'm starting to write chapter 02 at the moment.


End file.
